La Porte de Pierre
by Eejil9
Summary: Harry, couché sur une butte couverte d'herbe drue, camouflé derrière les genêts et les buissons de ronces qui bordaient le sentier, fixait le ciel, émerveillé. La Voie lactée semblait si proche qu'on aurait presque cru pouvoir la toucher.
1. Le Château des Géants

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis toujours en train de publier mes vieilles histoires ici. En voici une que je n'assume pas totalement... Pour être honnête je ne l'assume pas du tout. C'est ma participation au concours "TUT-TUUUT Embarquement Immédiat" de Julia Erwelin et Catie sur HPF (où vous pouvez trouver plein de concours cools dont un que j'organise moi-même). Les consignes de celui-ci : notre personnage doit aller à l'étranger pour y accomplir une quête. Il doit y rencontrer un local qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'aidera à accomplir sa mission. Son voyage doit donner lieu à une description du pays visité, de son ambiance... Harry et Ron partent dans mon Alsace natale et... c'est chelou.**

 **Les lieux cités, en grande majorité, sont REELS (les aventures magiques qui s'y déroulent, c'est une autre histoire...). Je vous invite à jeter un oeil sur google images si vous avez envie d'imaginer avec plus de netteté. La traduction plus ou moins littérale des jurons et autres exclamations alsaciennes sera donnée en note de fin (pour plus de réalisme, les éléments en langue originale ont été transcrits selon la prononciation BAS-RHINOISE, puisque nos chers sorciers sont dans le Bas-Rhin. L'alsacien n'ayant pas d'orthographe fixe, j'espère n'avoir offensé aucun Haut-Rhinois ou autre dialectophone à cheval sur la grammaire).**

* * *

La poisse ! On aurait pu tirer Maldives ou Hawaï, mais on a l'Alsace. Je ne sais même pas si c'est en France ou en Allemagne. En plus on est en novembre, je suis sûr qu'il y fait froid.

Ron était bougon. Comme toujours, finalement. Harry, lui, était plutôt content de partir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans l'enseignement dispensé à l'école d'Aurors. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne pourrait devenir lui-même s'il ne découvrait pas autre chose. Il ressentait un furieux besoin de se confronter à l'étrange.

\- Sois heureux qu'ils aient choisi de créer des binômes cette année. Tu pourrais être seul chez les sorciers Inuits.

L'école d'Aurors de Londres, comme beaucoup de formations sorcières, imposait à ses étudiants de faire un stage de fin de cursus à l'étranger. L'originalité cependant, était qu'il était impossible pour les apprentis Aurors de choisir la destination, au grand dam de Ron.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, grogna le rouquin. Ce trou paumé est en France ou en Allemagne ?

\- L'Alsace est en France depuis 1918 au moins ! cria Hermione depuis la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny lorsqu'elle était au Terrier.

\- La question que tu devrais vraiment te poser, ajouta Harry, c'est comment on va faire sans elle.

Ron hocha la tête, l'air soudain inquiet. L'autre consigne de ce stage de fin de cursus était la séparation pure et simple des apprentis avec leur entourage. Ni visite, ni lettre, ni patronus, ni coup de fil n'étaient autorisés, et ce pendant six longs mois. Et si Harry était déprimé à l'idée de laisser Ginny, Ron était totalement paniqué quand on lui rappelait qu'il allait devoir partir sans Hermione. Evidemment, Harry se plaisait à lui en parler toutes les deux heures, rien que pour voir l'angoisse apparaitre sur son visage.

\- Allez, arrêtez de stationner dans le couloir, les houspilla Mrs Weasley qui montait, une immense pile de linge lévitant juste devant elle. Votre valise devrait déjà être prête.

Les deux sorciers la suivirent. Ron marmonna :

\- Comment on pourrait faire notre valise si elle a les fringues ?

Les bagages furent faits rapidement et à contrecœur. De toute façon, Shafiq, leur enseignant référent, mettait un point d'honneur à peser toutes les malles, et jetait la valise en entier si elle pesait plus de vingt kilogrammes. Harry et Ron décidèrent de n'emmener que le strict nécessaire. Ils pourraient toujours acheter le reste sur place, comme le leur avait conseillé Hermione.

\- C'est quand même idiot, avait-elle ajouté. Restreindre vos bagages alors que vous êtes des sorciers. Un portoloin, c'est tout de même bien plus pratique qu'un avion.

Ni Ron ni Harry ne s'étaient lancés dans une énième explication de l'absurdité de Shafiq. Personne ne semblait remarquer que leur expédition avait plus du service militaire que du stage.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron partirent à la première heure, en essayant d'éviter les effusions, ce qui, avec Molly Weasley dans les parages, était une gageure. Harry réussit toutefois à dire au revoir à Ginny sans qu'aucun des deux ne versât la moindre larme. Hermione, de son côté, ne se priva pas. Ses yeux étaient déjà rouges lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Terrier.

Le voyage étant organisé par l'Ecole, ils n'eurent pas besoin de passer par le ministère de la magie français. Leur portoloin les emmena directement à Strasbourg, où un employé ministériel français les dota d'un sort de traduction permanent.

\- Vous logerez dans le quartier sorcier de Strasbourg cette nuit, les informa-t-ils. Profitez de la journée pour visiter la ville. Dès demain, les Gardes-Forestiers viendront vous chercher et vous emménagerez, comme prévu, dans la réserve du Nideck.

Harry et Ron ouvrirent des yeux ronds. "Comme prévu" c'était vite dit : ils ne savaient absolument rien.

Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, située dans une coquette maison à colombage, ils s'interrogèrent :

\- Je pensais que nous allions travailler avec de Aurors français, dans une ville... Pas avec des gardes-chasse dans la cambrousse ! râla Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien... L'étrange instinct qui guidait ses pas depuis quelques mois déjà lui soufflait qu'il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait au milieu de la civilisation. Qui savait quel mystère les forêts alsaciennes réservaient ?

Pour distraire Ron, Harry proposa de visiter Strasbourg : ils passèrent dont la journée à déambuler dans la ville, côté moldu et sorcier. La foule était compacte autour de l'imposante cathédrale en grès rose, et on entendait parler toutes les langues. Ron ne résista pas à l'appel des bretzels qui sentaient si bon le pain chaud, même s'il avait déjà englouti le petit déjeuner préparé par Molly ainsi que celui qui l'attendait à l'hôtel à leur arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand je suis inquiet, je mange, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il étudiait la carte d'un restaurant traditionnel.

\- A ton avis, on prononce ça comment ? demanda Harry en pointant du doigt le mot "Baeckeoffe".

Ron éclata de rire. Le jeu était lancé : les deux amis passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à relever les mots les plus imprononçables qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Gewurstraminer gagna la palme d'or, suivi de près par Oberhausbergen.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, quand, le lendemain, un Garde-Forestier à l'étrange accent traînant les mena dans un village répondant au doux nom d'Oberhaslach, nom presque aussi imprononçable que la plupart des éléments de leur liste de la veille.

L'homme qui les conduisait était un sorcier entre deux âges, au ventre d'une taille impressionnante. Il se présenta comme répondant au nom de Joël Meyer.

\- Il n'y a pas d'Aurors en France, leur expliqua-t-il, mais plusieurs corps de métier qui remplissent aussi ce rôle. En Alsace et dans tout l'Est du pays, ce sont les Gardes-Forestiers. Nous sommes basés au Nideck, dans les montagnes au-dessus d'Oberhaslach, car nous avons comme mission principale de protéger les moldus et les sorciers contre l'importante colonie de géants qui vit dans cette portion des Vosges.

Depuis Oberhaslach, qui était un petit village abritant bien plus de moldus que de sorciers, ils progressèrent à pied vers la montagne. Le paysage restait vert malgré la saison : la forêt était en majeure partie constituée d'épicéas et de pins, qui préservaient les bois de la teinte monotone de la fin de l'automne. Ron, Harry et leur guide marchaient sur un sentier forestier rendu obscur par l'épaisseur des branches. Leurs pas étaient étouffés par un épais tapis d'aiguilles.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner vers le Nideck, précisa leur guide, et les balais volants y fonctionnent mal. Les forêts du Piémont des Vosges respirent de très vieille magie, il y a même des endroits où il est impossible de jeter un lumos. Même les moldus y sont sensibles, ils ont toute une foule de légendes qui reposent sur des phénomènes magiques. Personne n'y croit, mais cela fait des siècles que tout le monde les connaît.

Un frisson d'exaltation parcourut l'échine de Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il avait l'impression de toucher but, en ce lieu où les légendes étaient si vivaces qu'elles imprégnaient l'air et coloraient la forêt d'une lueur de mystère.

Ils arrivèrent après une courte montée à une cascade de taille raisonnable qui dévalait une falaise presque verticale. Elle projetait sur eux une brume désagréable par ces températures, mais le paysage n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

Ron fut à deux doigts de pousser un cri de désespoir lorsque leur guide leur indiqua que le sentier passait ensuite par un escalier escarpé qui grimpait le long de la falaise. L'ascension fut courte, mais pour l'apprenti Auror, c'en était déjà trop.

Arrivés au-dessus de la cascade, ils suivirent le sentier pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à un château totalement en ruine, bâti dans le même grès rose que la cathédrale de Strasbourg. Outre le donjon, assez visible encore, on apercevait çà et là des pans de murs et des éboulis de pierre taillée.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers leur guide, l'air curieux. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier :

\- Ce château fort est un artefact magique. Ou plutôt, c'est un véritable château, qui se trouvait dans la réserve et qui a été déplacé. Il sert à détourner l'attention des moldus, afin que ceux-ci ne s'approchent pas de la réserve et des colonies de géants. Des oubliators travaillent à plein temps avec nous pour éloigner les archéologues moldus qui voudraient regarder tout cela de trop près. Malgré tout, les légendes qui courent sont nombreuses, et bien plus anciennes que le code international du secret magique. Les moldus croient que, dans ce château, vivaient un roi géant et sa famille. Un jour, sa fille est descendue dans la vallée de la Hazel, la rivière qui coule en contrebas, et elle y aurait pris un paysan et sa charrue pour un jouet. Les frères Grimm, qui sont de célèbres écrivains allemands moldus, ont même consacré un conte à cette légende. Evidemment, aucun moldu ne croit réellement à ces histoires, donc nous les laissons courir. Le fait qu'elles courent depuis des siècles montre tout de même le climat étonnant qui règne dans ces montagnes. Je pense que les gens d'ici seraient sans doute plus prompts que d'autres à croire à l'existence des géants, c'est pour cela que nous devons être exceptionnellement vigilants.

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard entendu. Visiblement, leur guide aimait s'écouter parler. Ce dernier leur fit emprunter des sentes qui semblaient avoir été tracées par des animaux. Il avait été jugé plus judicieux de laisser la nature en l'état au moins sur une centaine de mètres, afin de palier une potentielle défaillance des autres dispositifs visant à repousser les moldus, leur avait expliqué Joël Müller. La piste se révéla plus praticable au bout de quelques minutes de marche, et ils arrivèrent sans encombre à un hameau perdu au milieu d'une forêt de châtaigniers.

Leur guide leur permit de déposer leurs bagages dans le logement qui serait le leur durant les prochains mois, avant de leur faire faire le tour du camp. Harry et Ron découvrirent donc un ensemble de maisons rustiques, organisées autour d'une caserne qui servait de camp d'entraînement et de cantine.

La forêt alentours constituait visiblement la réserve, mais aucun géant n'était visible. Les sorciers qui vivaient là ne l'étaient pas non plus : mis à part Lucien, un vieux sorcier au ventre encore plus impressionnant que celui de Joël, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le hameau.

\- Salut bisome ! Wie geht's ? (1) s'était exclamé Lucien quand les deux apprentis Aurors et Joel étaient entrés à la caserne.  
Harry et Ron avaient alors commencé à se dire que leur sortilège de traduction leur jouait des tours.

\- C'est les nouveaux ? ajouta Lucien à l'intention de Joël, comme si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas été là.  
\- Bonjour, tenta Harry, hésitant. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici Ron Weasley.

Lucien eut l'air satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue et ne fit pas de remarques. Harry fut toutefois légèrement surpris : il n'appréciait pas sa célébrité plus que cela, mais il était désormais habitué à être reconnu partout dans le monde. Lucien, en revanche, semblait ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'eux...

Ils quittèrent la caserne alors que Joël leur expliquait quelle serait leur mission durant leur séjour :  
\- Nous allons faire un petit tour dans la réserve, mais, hors cas d'urgence majeure, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous soucier des géants. C'est le travail de l'équipe dont je fais partie, et nous savons que vous n'êtes pas formés pour cela. En revanche, vous seconderez Myriam et sa brigade, qui se chargent des divers crimes et enquêtes qu'il peut y avoir dans le coin. Malgré tout, le plus souvent, il s'agit d'empêcher des moldus ou des sorciers extérieurs d'entrer sur la réserve, ajouta-t-il en illustrant ses propos d'un signe de la main négligeant.

Ils visitèrent alors la réserve, qui ressemblait en tous points à la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée pour venir : châtaigniers et épicéas, affleurement de grès rose, buissons bas couverts de baies noires, mousse et fougères. En revanche, on pouvait repérer dans le paysage la présence des géants : certains arbres étaient arrachés, les herbes étaient écrasées par endroits. Cela rappelait à Harry la Forêt Interdite du temps où Graup y vivait. Ils entendirent des borborygmes et des cris retentir non loin.

\- Nous n'irons pas plus loin, chuchota Joël. Sachez que la réserve est entourée d'importantes protections magiques, renforcée par la puissance du Nideck lui-même. Cependant, ce ne sont pas tant les géants qui sortent que les moldus qui entrent. Ils donnent vraiment du fil à retordre aux Gardes-Forestiers qui s'occupent de ça, ces temps-ci. Ne prenez pas cette mission à la légère. Bon, je vous laisse vous installer, il n'y a pas grand monde pour le moment mais l'équipe organise un pot de bienvenue ce soir. À plus tard !

Harry et Ron regagnèrent le petit appartement qui leur avait été accordé, à l'étage d'un chalet de bois.  
\- Je crois que ce séjour va être tranquille, fit Ron en s'effondrant sur le lit avant même de déballer ses bagages.  
Une nouvelle fois, Harry resta silencieux. La sensation qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici était plus forte que jamais. Plus que de simples missions, il avait l'impression qu'une quête les attendait... Le Survivant secoua la tête. Une quête ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il voulait devenir Auror, pas chevalier. Il aurait des enquêtes, des missions. Pas de quête mystérieuse, encore moins de Saint Graal. Il devait à tout prix arrêter de se laisser aller à de telles idioties. Si ça vie devenait tranquille, c'était tant mieux. Il avait vécu assez d'aventures durant son adolescence. Rasséréné, il entreprit de déballer ses affaires.

Il n'avait pas encore vidé sa malle qu'on frappa à leur porte.

C'était une petite sorcière fine et musclées, aux cheveux auburn coupés court, aux yeux cernés et à l'air soucieux.

\- Bonjour les bleus ! déclara-t-elle avec une énergie impressionnante. Je suis Myriam Baucher, je vais être votre référent le temps que vous passerez ici. Joël est allé vous chercher car nous sommes un peu débordés en ce moment. Je suis désolée de vous sauter dessus dès votre arrivée avec ça, mais nous avons besoin que vous vous mettiez au boulot le plus rapidement possible. Votre mission sera de travailler à plein temps sur l'affaire qui nous donne du fil à retordre depuis quelques semaines, donc autant que je vous l'explique tout de suite. Nous comptons sur vous, car nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une piste. J'espère que votre formation d'Aurors et votre réputation vous rendra plus efficaces que les Gardes-Forestiers qui ont travaillé dessus pour l'instant.

Elle avait débité ces quelques phrases à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry et Ron, pantois, étaient toujours debout près de la porte.

\- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, on en a quand même pour un moment, leur conseilla leur référente, l'air légèrement amusé.

Les deux apprentis Aurors sortirent de leur torpeur et s'installèrent à la table de bois rustique qui occupait le milieu de leur pièce à vivre. Myriam fit apparaître des tasses et une théière fumante d'un habile coup de baguette.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez dépaysés tout de suite, dit-elle avait ce demi-sourire qui semblait lui être familier. Les Alsaciens purs et durs, quand ils abandonnent la bière pour une boisson chaude, boivent essentiellement du mauvais café soluble et de la tisane. D'ailleurs, c'est le plus souvent ce qu'on vous donnera si l'on vous propose un "thé".

Ron hocha la tête, avide de découvrir les habitudes alimentaires de la région. Sagement, les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard écoutèrent Myriam leur exposer l'affaire si épineuse qui occupait son équipe depuis des semaines.

\- Bien, donc voici notre problème. Joël vous a sûrement expliqué que les protections magiques et l'ancienne puissance de la montagne empêchait efficacement les géants de sortir, mais pas les moldus d'entrer. Depuis toujours, on trouve des moldus sur la réserve : promeneurs égarés, adolescents qui veulent faire du camping, vous voyez le genre ?

Elle avait à nouveau parlé à une vitesse incroyable. Néanmoins, la pause qu'elle faisait dans son récit durait, et elle semblait attendre une réaction de la part de ses nouvelles recrues. Harry tenta un hochement de tête décidé, ce qui parut satisfaire la sorcière.

\- Seulement, depuis quelques mois, on retrouve de plus en plus de moldus dans la réserve au matin. Evidemment, certains d'entre eux ont fait des rencontres plutôt... définitives, avec les géants. Certains d'entre eux sont encore vivants, mais ils sont rares. Ils ont toujours l'air confus, ne se souviennent plus de ce qu'ils font là, et pourtant, aucune trace de magie n'est visible autour d'eux. Nous soupçonnons des sorciers malveillants, mais, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Pire encore, aucune des patrouilles nocturnes n'a jamais vu le moindre sorcier étranger sur la réserve, et pourtant, tous les matins ou presque, on trouve des moldus dans la forêt. Les alarmes magiques placées sur tout le périmètre de la réserve restent silencieuses à chaque fois. Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai entendu parler de vos aventures... J'espère que votre expérience et la formation que vous avez reçue vous permettra de résoudre cette affaire. Le Ministère n'aime pas ça du tout, et si vous ne découvrez pas qui est à l'origine de tout cela, il est fort probable que toute mon équipe soit suspendue. Pendant que vous enquêterez, nous nous occuperons des moldus qui finissent dans la réserve, et de toutes les autres affaires que nous avons dans la région. Nous vous en ferons part, pour que votre enquête de fond avance. Je compte sur vous.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête, à la fois inquiets et fiers de la responsabilité qui leur était confiée pour un simple stage. La petite sorcière posa un dossier contenant toutes les évolutions de l'affaire et toutes les informations qui leur seraient nécessaires, et se leva brusquement. Elle marcha si vite jusqu'à la porte qu'elle sembla courir.

\- Au fait, ajouta Myriam alors qu'elle venait de saisir la poignée. Je sais que vous ne connaissez ni le pays, ni la région. N'hésitez pas à venir poser des questions à Lucien. Il est trop vieux pour patrouiller, il se contente d'assurer une permanence à la caserne. Il est un peu spécial, mais il vous guidera. Il est incollable sur les mythes et les traditions du coin. J'attends aussi un compte-rendu tous les lundis matins à sept heures précises. Je vous donne carte blanche, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi. Si vous me cherchez, laissez un mot au chalet 12b.

(1) Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?


	2. La Porte de Pierre

Myriam laissa dans la pièce deux sorciers abasourdis. Pour un stage tranquille, c'était visiblement raté... Passablement angoissés, ils se jetèrent sur le dossier qui leur avait été remis. Ils découvrirent dès les premières pages des tableaux récapitulatifs des différents éléments de l'affaire : moldus concernés, dates, moyenne des relevés magiques. Visiblement, ces informations étaient mises à jour magiquement, tout comme la carte de la réserve qui les accompagnait. La fin du dossier était constituée de rapports consacrés à chaque événement, avec photographies et relevés précis.

\- Ces Gardes-Forestiers sont bien plus organisés que nous, constata simplement Ron.

Harry acquiesça, passablement soulagé que cela fût le cas. S'ils avaient dû reprendre une affaire en cours sans informations claires, ils n'en seraient jamais venus à bout.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à éplucher le dossier et à prendre des notes. Les deux apprentis Aurors étaient décontenancés : les preuves étaient infimes. Ils n'entrevoyaient pas de moyen de résoudre cette affaire, mis à part en prenant les coupables sur le fait.

\- On pourrait chercher du côté des moldus enlevés. Il y a peut-être un profil récurrent, proposa Harry.

\- Il y a un tableau avec les catégories professionnelles des victimes, leur âge, leur lieu de résidence et toute une foule d'informations dont je doute de l'utilité, répondit Ron, déjà las.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- De quoi n'y a-t-il pas de tableau dans ce dossier ? Je suis sûr qu'ils fait des statistiques à partir des vêtements qu'ils portaient... Ah oui, c'est là, voilà.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun facteur récurrent dans le dossier. On aurait pu croire que les victimes étaient choisies absolument au hasard. Seulement, personne ne faisait jamais rien vraiment au hasard...

Ron et Harry comprenaient peu à peu le but de leur stage à l'étranger : il était beaucoup plus dur de mener une enquête dans un pays étranger, dont ils ne connaissaient ni les coutumes, ni le système juridique. Ils ne connaissaient pas non plus les liens qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les sorciers et les moldus, et ne savaient pas s'il y avait des villages sorciers à proximité du domicile des victimes.

\- Je sens qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se passer de ce bon vieux Lucien... J'espère qu'il acceptera de nous aider, conclut Harry.

Quand il fut l'heure de se rendre au pot de bienvenue, ils n'avaient presque pas avancé dans leur travail. Ils se rendirent à la caserne, en espérant pouvoir interroger autant de Garde-Forestiers qu'ils le pourraient. Ils trouvèrent dans la salle visitée le matin même une vingtaine de sorciers, debout autour d'une table couverte d'une quantité de nourriture pantagruélique, et d'un assortiment non moins important de bouteilles diverses et variées.

\- Vous êtes là ! Bienvenue, les bleus ! s'exclama un jeune sorcier très grand et très mince. Je m'appelle Arnaud, je fais partie de l'équipe qui s'occupe des soins à apporter aux géants, comme Joël. Vous savez, l'homme qui vous a accompagnés ce matin ! Nous vous avons préparé deux trois petites choses à grignoter, n'hésitez pas à vous servir. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? ajouta-t-il en attrapant des verres.

Harry, mis en confiance par l'aspect jovial de son interlocuteur, lui répondit immédiatement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer. On a de la bière et de l'amer, je peux vous faire un picon, ou un panaché si vous préférez, on a du crémant d'Alsace aussi, de la crème de cassis, un Gewurztraminer assez fameux, je... Pourquoi gloussez-vous comme ça ?

Harry et Ron n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Ce sont les noms locaux, tenta Ron.

Arnaud haussa les épaules en riant.

\- Ne le dites pas trop fort, si Lucien vous entend... Bref, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Les deux apprentis Aurors optèrent pour le Gewurztraminer, un vin blanc liquoreux typique de la région, et se dirigèrent vers la table couverte de nourriture. Ils firent connaissance avec bon nombre de sorciers présents, qui leur expliquèrent, au détour des conversations, la nature des mets qui étaient proposés. Les Alsaciens adoraient expliquer leurs traditions culinaires, visiblement. Ron fut enchanté : il goûta les bretzels, pour la seconde fois, car il n'avait pas bien dégusté la première, expliqua-t-il. Il découvrit aussi les mauricettes, de petits sandwichs constitué de la même pâte que les bretzels, se régala de tarte flambée, de petits sandwiches de pain de noix, de toasts au saumon, au fromage, et d'une sorte de pâté que Myriam nomma « laverwurst » (1).

Les Alsaciens adoraient aussi remplir les verres de vin à peine vides. Dans ce domaine, Lucien était le champion incontesté : il surgissait de nulle part dès la dernière gorgée avalée, et remplissait inlassablement, entrechoquant son verre avec celui des autres et ponctuant le tout d'un « s'gelt » (2) joyeux.

Au fil de la soirée et des verres de bière, ce que baragouinait l'ancien était de plus en plus incompréhensible. Harry s'approcha timidement d'Arnaud qui répondait à Lucien sans ciller.

\- Arnaud... Je crois que le sortilège de traduction ne fonctionne pas pour Lucien... Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit.

Le Garde-Forestier éclata d'un rire frais.

\- Le sort fonctionne très bien, c'est juste que Lucien parle l'alsacien. Encore, vous avez de la chance, quand il y a des nouveaux qui viennent du reste de la France, il ne parle pas un mot de français, juste pour les embêter. Avec vous, il est impressionné, vous avez une sacrée réputation !

\- Il existe un sort de traduction pour l'alsacien ? demanda Ron.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Sûrement pas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un Alsacien dialectophone accepterait de faire ça ? Ils préfèrent tous s'amuser comme Lucien !

Le « pot » de bienvenue finit très tard dans la nuit, et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en réglant l'alarme magique qui les réveillerait seulement une poignée d'heures plus tard pour commencer le travail. Il appréciait ses nouveaux collègues, mais il avait toujours l'intime conviction qu'une mission l'attendait... Cela faisait naître en lui une étrange culpabilité : il n'aurait pas dû passer si longtemps à rire et à manger...

Cependant, la fête n'avait pas été totalement inutile : ils avaient eu l'occasion d'un discuter un peu avec Myriam au cours de la soirée, et elle leur avait promis une carte des quartiers sorciers et des hauts lieux magiques de la région, mais ils n'en savaient pas vraiment plus.

\- Récapitulons, fit Ron d'une voix pâteuse avant de s'endormir : on a un ou des sorciers qui enlèvent au hasard des moldus, les font entrer dans une réserve de géants sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, malgré les alarmes, et se barrent.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et sombra dans un sommeil agité. Il fit des rêves ou des géants emprisonnaient des paysans, où des sorcières aveugles frappaient le sol de leur bâton, et où des sorciers au visage masqué bâtissaient d'étranges murs de pierre rose.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, à sept heures et demie, les deux apprentis Aurors regrettèrent vivement la soirée de la veille. Ils mirent longtemps à émerger, et se rendirent à la caserne où un petit déjeuner devait être servi.

\- Mais yo (3) ! s'exclama Lucien, seul dans le réfectoire. Je ne savais pas que les jeunes anglais étaient des schloofkops (4).

Harry et Ron ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Vous dormez trop ! traduisit Lucien en leur servant deux grands bols de mauvais café soluble. Myriam a laissé des cartes pour vous.

Devant le regard éberlué de ses interlocuteurs, Lucien éclata de rire :

\- Oui, autant vous êtes des schloofkops, autant Myriam ne dort jamais. Hopla (5), mangez un stück (6) maintenant, vous en avez besoin vu vos tronches.

Harry et Ron déjeunèrent tout en regardant la carte préparée par leur référente. Le document apportait des informations précieuses : non seulement les moldus enlevés résidaient tous à proximité des villages et des quartiers sorciers, mais également juste à côté de hauts lieux magiques de la région. Ces lieux magiques étaient si nombreux et si rapprochés que Myriam et son équipe n'avaient sans doute pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Dites-moi, Lucien, hasarda Harry. Quels sont les rapports entre les moldus et les sorciers, dans le coin ?

Les récits de Lucien étaient durs à suivre, du fait de son accent prononcé et de son français émaillé d'alsacien, mais les deux apprentis Aurors avaient besoin de réponses.

\- Ah, c'est particulier ici, mannele (7), répondit-il. Comme c'est fréquent dans les régions sauvages, qui ont été peuplées par les Celtes, les moldus et les sorciers sont très proches et le code international du secret magique a mis plus de temps à être appliqué qu'ailleurs. C'est pareil en Bretagne, je suppose que chez vous il doit aussi y avoir des régions comme ça, en Irlande ou ech weiss net (8). Du coup, même maintenant, les sorciers sont très proches des moldus : mêmes traditions, même cuisine, même culture... Mêmes légendes aussi. C'est pour ça que les hauts lieux magiques du coin sont aussi visités par les moldus. Le mur païen, la Porte de Pierre, le rocher des Druides, le Mont-Sainte-Odile... Pour le château du Nideck, on a dû faire une réplique, pour le reste, des repousses moldus occasionnels suffisent. Les mariages sorcier/moldus sont extrêmement fréquents, et même les moldus qui ne sont pas en contact avec des sorciers ont plus tendance à croire à la magie que les moldus des villes.

\- Un peu de café, Lucien ? interrompit Ron.

\- Jan a bissele (9), lui répondit l'ancien.

Devant l'absence de réaction du rouquin, il soupira.

\- Oui, un peu, espèce de rosbif. Hopla, j'en étais où maintenant ? Oui, les enfants et les vieillards surtout, et d'autres aussi, croient dur comme fer aux légendes les plus bizarres. Je pense que si je m'invitais chez eux et que je faisais de la magie, ils ne seraient pas plus étonnés que ça. Certaines cérémonies sont les mêmes pour les moldus et les sorciers : le 24 décembre, les moldus prennent le Chemin des Pèlerins, un flambeau à la main, pour monter au Mont-Sainte-Odile. Les sorciers le font aussi, même ceux qui ne sont pas chrétiens, pour le solstice, et pour rendre hommage à Sainte-Odile, qui était une grande sorcière et qui a fait progresser la médicomagie médiévale.

\- Et il n'y a pas des sorciers hostiles au moldus ?

\- Je dirais bien que non, mais on trouve des moldus morts ou pas loin tous les matins dans la réserve, alors je suis forcé d'admettre que, oui, il y a des sorciers hostiles aux moldus.

Ils furent interrompus par Myriam et son équipe, qui entraient en trombes dans la caserne.

\- Deux moldus dans la réserve ce matin, dans un sale état. Je me demande comment trouver une excuse pour expliquer ça aux familles. Peut-être que si on ressoude la tête au le reste du corps ça peut passer pour un accident de voiture...

\- Ils venaient d'où ? demanda Harry en regardant la carte.

\- La fille de Lutzelhouse, le garçon de Mutzig.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regarda une nouvelle fois.

\- A égale distance de la Porte de Pierre, donc ?

\- Jan, fit Lucien.

\- Mais il y a quoi, au juste, à la Porte de Pierre ?

\- C'est un rocher à la forme étrange, mais d'après les analyses qui ont été faites, il n'a pas été forgé par l'homme : le soleil, le vent, la pluie et la magie du lieu s'en sont chargés, répondit Myriam. On trouve à proximité de ce rocher des vestiges celtes. Des menhirs, les restes d'un cromlech, et même une table sacrificielle. Les moldus pensent qu'il y a des fées dans le coin, mais elles sont plutôt du côté du Donon.

Harry fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

\- Au juste, ces lieux magiques, dans la région. Le Mont-Sainte-Odile, le Donon, la Porte de Pierre, le Mur Païen, tout ça... Quel rôle ont-ils dans la société sorcière actuelle ?

\- Globalement, ce sont des lieux touristiques pour les sorciers. Il reste des médicomages au Mont-Sainte-Odile, et il y a la réserve du Nideck, mais pour le reste... La Porte de Pierre sert d'observatoire aux astronomes, et est une source incroyable sur l'histoire des Celtes, mais ça s'arrête là. Personne ne sait si la magie est importante dans ces lieux à cause de pratiques magiques passées, ou si les Celtes ont fait de ces lieux des endroits importants à cause de la magie naturelle. Dans tous cas, si l'on met de côté les vieilles superstitions de grand-mère, il n'y a pas grand-chose dans ces endroits. Mais je dois y aller, désolée les jeunes. A ce soir peut-être !

Myriam laissa les deux apprentis Aurors éberlués, seuls avec Lucien.

Harry avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il passait et repassait dans son cerveau les révélations que venaient de lui faire Myriam et Lucien. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il touchait au but... Il avait la même impression que lorsqu'il avait bu la potion Felix Felicis : il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais ignorait pourquoi.

\- De vieilles superstitions... murmura-t-il. Une table sacrificielle... Lucien, pourriez-vous nous emmener à la Porte de Pierre ?

\- Hopla, répondit-il en se levant péniblement.

Il leur attrapa le bras et, sans prévenir, transplana au milieu d'une forêt d'épicéas et de feuillus.

\- Faut marcher un peu. C'est comme au Nideck, on ne peut pas transplaner ici.

Le chemin grimpait en pente raide, et les trois sorciers furent vite essoufflés. Malgré l'entraînement qu'ils recevaient à l'école d'Auror, Harry et Ron peinaient à suivre le rythme imposé par Lucien, et l'ascension se fit en silence. La magie du lieu était si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable. Pas étonnant que les moldus la sentent, se dit Ron.

Arrivé au sommet, la Porte de Pierre était là, immense structure minérale formant trois piliers se rejoignant en leur sommet. En grès rose, comme toutes les autres constructions de la région, sa surface était couverte de larges rainures dues à l'érosion... ou à une forme d'ancienne magie. Autour de la porte, sur un rayon de quelques mètres, aucun arbre ne poussait. Impossible de déterminer si des humains avaient débroussaillé les alentours, ou si c'était cet immense rocher qui dissuadait toute végétation d'approcher.

Harry sortit sa baguette et se mit à jeter les sorts de contrôle.

\- Arrête mannele, tes sorts de gars des villes ne marchent pas ici. Laisse-moi faire.

Le vieux sorcier se lança dans d'anciens enchantements, et prononça des formules dans une langue qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais entendue. Au bout de longues minutes, il rangea sa baguette.

\- De la magie a été pratiquée dans la nuit. Bien joué Struwwelpeter (10), on tient enfin une piste.

\- Chtrouveul quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire « Pierre l'ébouriffé », je trouve que ça te va bien.

Harry ne releva pas. Il commençait à s'habituer au caractère de Lucien. Seulement, quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Superstitions, elle a dit... Lucien, savez-vous où se trouve la table sacrificielle et le cromlech ?

Ils marchèrent sur quelques dizaines de mètres sur une petite piste dans la forêt, Lucien fronçant plus les sourcils à chaque pas.

\- Schiss (11) ! Il n'y avait pas de sentier ici la dernière fois que je suis venu. Il fallait avancer à travers la broussaille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la table sacrificielle, les trois sorciers se figèrent. L'empreinte magique était si forte autour de la table qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Sur un rayon d'un mettre, toute végétation avait disparu. Le sol était poussiéreux, comme asséché par des centaines de passages. Lucien n'eut même pas besoin de sortir sa baguette.

\- Gottferdomi noremol (12), il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose ici.

Consciencieux, il lança néanmoins tous les sorts de tests qu'il connaissait, et en nota soigneusement les résultats. Ron et Harry, écrasé par le poids de la magie qui les entourait, ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Lucien dut percevoir leur malaise, car il ne leur indiqua pas les résultats des tests avant de s'être éloigné de la table et de la Porte.

\- J'ai relevé des traces magiques importantes, mais ce n'était ni de la magie blanche, ni de la magie noire... On aurait dit une forme d'ancienne magie, de magie naturelle sans couleur, un peu comme celle qui entoure le Nideck, mais en beaucoup plus forte... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Myriam non plus ne sut pas quoi en penser. Des garde forestiers inspectèrent d'autres hauts lieux magiques du secteur, et découvrirent des traces semblables au Donon, au rocher des druides et au mur païen. Toutefois, la référente de Ron et Harry tint à les féliciter.

\- C'est déjà une sacrée piste, avait-elle conclut à la fin de la réunion. Nous avons plus avancé en deux jours avec vous, qu'en un mois entre nous. Je savais qu'un regard extérieur nous serait utile.

Malheureusement, les sorts jetés dans les endroits inspectés étaient si mystérieux qu'il était totalement impossible d'identifier les sorciers qui étaient à l'origine de tout cela. Il était clair que ces individus souhaitaient nuire aux moldus, mais cela constituait un mobile assez faible... Trop faible pour identifier des suspects, dans tous les cas. Les Gardes-Forestiers mirent en place une surveillance constante des hauts lieux magiques de la région, en espérant prendre les coupables la main dans le sac. C'était, pour l'instant, la seule solution envisageable.

Cependant, cela ne satisfaisait pas Harry. Il avait conscience qu'ils s'en remettaient au hasard et à la chance, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il se sentait assez démuni : pas de suspect à interroger, pas de piste, rien... Cela s'éloignait de toutes les méthodes qu'on lui avait enseignées à l'école. Après la réunion, il confia ses doutes à Ron.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit le rouquin. Je trouve la procédure un peu faible, mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Si seulement on pouvait écrire à Hermione, elle nous sortirait une hypothèse brillante et on n'aurait qu'à...

\- Que ferait Hermione à notre place ? l'interrompit Harry, soudain gonflé d'énergie.

\- Elle irait à la bibliothèque, je suppose...

Harry hocha doucement la tête : une idée était en train de naître dans son esprit. Il leva le nez, et vit que Myriam n'avait pas encore quitté la caserne.

\- Myriam ! l'interpela-t-il.

Cette dernière se retourna avec vivacité.

\- Vous avez des livres sur les Celtes ?

\- Nous en avons, mais il faut avoir l'envie de se plonger dans des bouquins pleins de suppositions et d'hypothèses tordues. On ne sait presque rien sur eux, et beaucoup de grimoires ne font que compiler des superstitions et des contes de grands-mères. Si le quart de la moitié de ce que dit la documentation existante est vrai, les Celtes étaient de sacrés lascars...

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il se rappelait encore vivement les Reliques de la Mort... Il y avait sans doute plus de pistes à trouver dans les contes de grands-mères que dans les procédures et les paperasses administratives dont s'encombraient les Gardes-Forestiers.

(1) saucisse de foie

(2) Santé !

(3) pour l'emploi de yo, je vous conseille l'article de la désencyclopédie "Alsacien", section "expressions usuelles", troisième puce. Oui, la désencyclopédie est une encyclopédie satirique. Elle n'en est que plus vraie, vous pouvez me croire :P

(4) Littéralement "bonnet de nuit". Au sens figuré, quelqu'un qui dort beaucoup (pour les purs et durs qui se lèvent après 7h30).

(5) Voir désencyclopédie, article cité, section "Hopla".

(6) un morceau

(7) petit bonhomme

(8) je ne sais pas

(9) oui, un petit peu

(10) Der Struwwelpeter est le nom d'un album allemand pour enfants du début du XXe siècle. Les principes d'éducations véhiculés par ces petites histoires sont... discutables.

(11) : Merde !

(12) : Que Dieu me damne encore une fois, un des jurons à la fois les plus courants et les plus vulgaires de l'alsacien usuel.


	3. Le Champ du Feu

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et les Garde-Forestiers ignoraient s'ils devaient désespérer ou se réjouir. D'un côté, la surveillance des zones à grande intensité magique avait porté ses fruits, puisqu'aucun moldu n'avait été retrouvé dans la réserve depuis qu'elle avait été mise en place. De l'autre... Les coupables ne s'étaient pas montrés. Les gardes-forestiers s'ennuyaient à mourir pendant leurs gardes : ils n'apercevaient que des animaux de la forêt, et pas l'ombre d'un criminel...

\- Ça ne peut plus durer, fit Joël un matin au petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire des rondes autour du Mur Païen. Nous n'allons pas surveiller ces endroits inutilement pendant des siècles, il y a plus utile à faire.

\- Mais si nous relâchons notre attention, d'autres moldus vont mourir, rétorqua Myriam.

Harry leur jeta un regard hésitant, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

\- J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes dans les grimoires que vous m'avez prêtés... J'ai quelques idées, même si j'avance doucement. Si vous acceptez de surveiller les hauts lieux magiques encore une semaine, le temps que je réfléchisse, nous pourrions mettre la main sur les coupables.

Myriam hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée à proposer.

Quand ils sortirent de la caserne, Ron explosa :

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais des idées ! Ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on lit des bouquins barbants, écrits tout petit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et tu ne me dis pas ce que tu y trouves ? Tu es gonflé quand même...

Harry ne répondit rien, mais accéléra le pas. Il ne prit la parole qu'une fois arrivé dans leur appartement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on lit ces bouquins parce que les lieux qu'on surveille sont presque tous des vestiges celtes. Je ne sais pas si le quart de la moitié des histoires racontées dans les grimoires sont justes, mais j'ai comme l'impression que les sorciers qui s'y réunissent pour enlever des moldus y croient, et ça, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce que j'essaie de retrouver, c'est la nature de la cérémonie qu'ils pratiquent, ou qu'ils font semblant de pratiquer... Si on y arrive, on aura un véritable mobile, et tout sera bien plus facile !

Ron maugréa :

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Harry secoua la tête, soudain penaud. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Peut-être croyait-il s'en sortir mieux seul... Peut-être avait-il honte de ses hypothèses... Il avait l'étrange impression que sa quête ne serait couronnée de succès que s'il la menait seul.

Ce fut pourtant Ron qui trouva la piste. Il lisait un grimoire encore plus obscur que les autres, qui flirtait avec la magie noire, et s'appuyait sur des faits soi-disant historiques pour justifier les pratiques les plus infâmes. L'ouvrage ne provenait pas de la bibliothèque de la caserne mais de la réserve personnelle de Lucien. Ce dernier avait hérité d'un certain nombre de livres à la mort de sa mère, et ne les avait pas ouverts... Harry et Ron lui devaient une fière chandelle.

\- Harry, écoute ça ! « _Comme nous l'affirmons depuis le début de cet ouvrage, les divinités moldues ne sont que des illusions. La seule vraie puissance que nous devrions révérer est la Magie elle-même, et c'est en cela que les animaux dépourvus de pouvoir magiques doivent se prosterner devant nous, car nous sommes les porteurs de la divinité. Mais la divinité ne donne pas sans recevoir, et nous allons vous indiquer ici quelles offrandes vous devrez lui consacrer, afin de gagner puissance et félicité »_ et ça continue sur des pages et des pages, ils expliquent ce qu'il faut faire et à quelle date...

\- Fais voir...

La liste qui suivait se divisait en deux parties : les cérémonies à accomplir toute l'année, et le calendrier magique. Certaines offrandes étaient assez anodines : potions, fruits, minéraux particuliers... D'autres, en revanche, firent frissonner les deux futurs Aurors : sacrifices d'animaux, de créatures magiques, et surtout, sacrifices humains.

« _Le sang magique doit toujours être préservé. La divinité ne tolèrera jamais qu'il soit versé injustement. Pour autant, celui qui utilise sa magie pour lutter contre la Magie doit être arrêté. Son sang sera versé, et sa puissance utilisée injustement retournera à la Puissance. Les sorciers qui l'auront arrêté se verront récompensés, avec largesse »._

\- Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos, c'est pas Voldemort, mais pas loin, murmura Ron. Tu crois que tous ces trucs marchent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. D'un côté, j'aurais tendance à penser que non. D'un autre... Tu as senti comme moi cette puissance autour de la table et de la Porte de Pierre.

Ron hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant le grimoire qui leur faisait face avec répulsion.

\- De toute manière, reprit Harry, on s'en fiche. Que ça marche ou non, tout ce qui compte, c'est que les coupables y croient.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça très rassurant, protesta Ron. Parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais si on suit ce truc à la lettre, on peut considérer que les Gardes-Forestiers luttent contre la Magie... Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'on vienne nous botter les fesses.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était évident ! S'ils continuaient à empêcher les cérémonies, les coupables s'en prendraient à eux, et non plus aux moldus... Il fallait agir au plus vite !

\- Montre-moi ce calendrier de malheur, décida Ron. Bon, voilà. Il y a une cérémonie à la prochaine lune noire, en même temps il y en a presque tous les jours. « La troisième préparation du solstice », ils doivent faire un truc bizarre avec des pierres blanches et noires.

\- Ouais, enfin on ne sait pas où, ça nous fait une belle jambe. Et puis c'est quand la prochaine lune noire ?

Ron jeta un œil à l'almanach de facteur accroché à côté du porte-manteau.

\- Ce soir. Il va falloir se grouiller. Je crois que le lieu est précisé, regarde.

En tout petit, en dessous de la description de la cérémonie, l'auteur ajoutait : _« Dans la mesure du possible, cette cérémonie doit être réalisée au sommet d'une montagne plus élevée que celles qui l'entourent. Les pierres ne doivent en aucun cas être déposées en dessous d'arbres, de buisson ou d'un végétal quelconque. Le lieu choisi ne doit pas être porteur de vieille magie, mais doit se trouver à moins de vingt lieues d'une place bénie de la divinité. »_

Harry consulta la carte des Vosges qui était à leur disposition.

\- Là, le Champ du feu, c'est au sommet d'une montagne, et ce n'est pas loin du reste non ?

Ron observa la carte et, ne voyant pas de meilleur endroit, acquiesça.

\- On prévient les autres ?

Le Survivant était réticent, il avait l'habitude d'agir seul, et ne souhaitait pas embarquer les Gardes-Forestiers dans un plan sans doute voué à l'échec. Et surtout, une nouvelle fois, une étrange certitude pulsait en lui : cette affaire devait être réglée par lui seul ! C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas partagé toutes ses théories avec Ron, et c'était pour cela que son instinct lui criait d'aller seul au Champ du Feu ce soir-là. Il tergiversait sans rien trouver à répondre à son ami.

\- Harry, on ne sait pas combien ils sont, on ne sait pas de quels pouvoirs ils sont dotés... Vu ce que j'ai ressenti à la Porte de Pierre, je ne suis pas rassuré. Nous n'avons aucune chance, si nous y allons tous seuls. Et puis, même si par miracle nous réussissons à tous les neutraliser, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire de toute une troupe d'anti-moldus sectaires. Nous devons beaucoup aux Gardes-Forestiers, sans Lucien, on était dans la panade. Arrête de vouloir la jouer perso, c'est idiot !

Son interlocuteur, raisonnable, se rendit à ses arguments. Seulement, ils devaient agir vite. La nuit tombait tôt en ce mois de novembre, et ils devaient avoir le temps de prévenir Myriam et d'organiser l'expédition.

/

Le Champ du Feu était sans doute un endroit magnifique, avec ses forêts d'épicéas et ses chaumes à la terre étonnamment élastique. Cependant, l'absence de lune rendait le paysage difficile à discerner... Tout en rendant les étoiles plus visibles que partout ailleurs. Harry, couché sur une butte couverte d'herbe drue, camouflé derrière les genêts et les buissons de ronces qui bordaient le sentier, fixait le ciel, émerveillé. La Voie lactée semblait si proche qu'on aurait presque cru pouvoir la toucher. Si le Survivant était d'humeur poète, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron. Il ne cessait de ronchonner et, comme pour marquer son assentiment, son estomac grognait à l'unisson. Ils s'étaient jeté des sorts de désillusion, et cela donnait l'impression que l'herbe gargouillait.

\- S'langt (1) ! Fallait emmener un casse-croûte, le rouquin, souffla Lucien.

Malgré son âge avancé, il avait tenu à rejoindre l'expédition. Ce qu'il avait vu à la Porte de Pierre l'avait passablement impressionné, et il avait envie de voir de ses propres yeux l'étrange secte qui, croyant reproduire des rites Celtes, sacrifiait les moldus trois soirs par semaine. Railleur, à son habitude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de Ron et de son estomac grognon.

Myriam leur lança une réplique assassine.

\- Ron, Lucien, fermez-la, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Harry, concentre toi, on n'est pas là pour bailler aux corneilles.

Ils avaient fait le choix d'envoyer plusieurs équipes de Garde-Forestiers aux différents sommets de la région correspondant à la description donnée dans le grimoire. Harry, Ron, Myriam et Lucien s'occupaient du Champ du Feu. D'autres brigades avaient été envoyées au Grand Ballon, au Dabo et sur d'autres montagnes. Ron était en train de se dire qu'ils avaient choisi le mauvais endroit quand les alarmes magiques placées par Myriam se mirent à vibrer doucement.

\- Ils arrivent, soyez prêts. Ne bougez pas, il ne faut pas nous faire repérer. Il faut agir une fois la cérémonie commencée, sinon nous ne serons pas sûrs qu'ils soient tous arrivés. Surtout, attendez mon signal.

Elle se tut. Ils virent apparaitre une, deux, puis une foule de silhouettes encapuchonnées. Myriam se mit à gigoter nerveusement, puis, n'y tenant plus, essaya d'invoquer un patronus le plus discrètement possible. Elle prenait des risques, mais les membres de la secte étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait cru... Impossible de les interpeler à quatre. Heureusement, les silhouettes encapuchonnées ne regardaient pas dans leur direction, et les renforts arrivèrent peu à peu, se camouflant silencieusement à leurs côtés.

\- Essayons d'en apprendre le plus possible avant d'intervenir, souffla Myriam. Il est fort possible qu'ils ne soient pas tous là. Après l'interpellation de ce soir, nous devrons traquer les membres restants, nous avons besoin de nombreux éléments pour les retrouver.

Le silence se fit. Les silhouettes disposaient des pierres sur une butte au milieu des chaumes, en murmurant d'étranges incantations dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une silhouette grimpa sur l'éminence et prit la parole d'une voix forte et masculine :

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs ! Bénissons la Magie, qui nous a permis de lui rendre hommage ce soir. Cette cérémonie doit prendre une valeur particulière : celle de promesse. Nous devons jurer à la Puissance que nous renverserons les hérétiques qui nous empêchent de vivre sereinement notre culte, qui protègent les individus dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Demain, nous nous révolterons, leur sang retournera à la terre et leur puissance retournera à la Magie.

\- Yessess Morie (2) ! souffla Lucien entre ses dents.

L'ancien allait se lever, mais Myriam l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. La silhouette encapuchonnée poursuivait déjà :

\- Nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire. Nous devons rétablir le culte de nos ancêtres, et pour cela, nous détruirons toute personne qui s'opposera à nous.

Une clameur lui répondit. L'orateur était expérimenté : il laissa à l'assemblée le temps de se calmer avant de reprendre. Fort heureusement, les exclamations des sorciers encapuchonnés masquèrent les craquements produits par le transplanage des Gardes-Forestiers venus en renfort.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous réunis ce soir, car, pour le bien de notre cause, certains d'entre nous doivent cacher leur foi, et répondre à de mondaines obligations alors que la Magie les réclame. Cela ne peut plus durer. Bientôt, nous nous révèlerons au monde entier. Et c'est la Magie elle-même qui nous récompensera, en nous donnant la puissance de vaincre !

La foule cria à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, l'orateur n'attendit pas. Il n'avait visiblement pas jeté de sort, et pourtant, sa voix était amplifiée.

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs ! Si nous voulons la Puissance, nous devons suivre le culte scrupuleusement. Ce soir, nous rendons hommage à la Magie !

Il descendit de la butte. A ce moment précis, la foule forma une étrange ronde à laquelle il se joignit. Tous se mirent à chanter.

Alors, Myriam donna le signal.

Harry se jeta dans la bataille. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait arrêter l'orateur, que c'était lui qui détenait la clef de cette histoire. Malheureusement, sa cape n'était marquée d'aucun signe distinctif : aucun moyen de le repérer dans la foule. Pourtant, Harry était persuadé que son comportement serait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, reconnaissable.

Alors qu'il jetait des sorts offensifs à droite et à gauche sur une foule qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, il cherchait des yeux la silhouette qui avait pris la parole avec tant d'éloquence. Les Gardes-Forestiers, bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise et d'une couverture anti-transplanage, avaient neutralisé une bonne partie des membres de la secte lorsque ces derniers réussirent enfin à mener un combat organisé. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Myriam se détachant sur le ciel étoilé. Elle avait grimpé au sommet de la butte sur laquelle les membres de la secte avaient disposé les pierres, et profitait de sa position pour mitrailler ses ennemis de sorts offensifs. Malheureusement, sa posture faisait d'elle une cible facile... Cela ne semblait pour autant pas la mettre en danger : elle esquivait les sorts de ses adversaires avec la souplesse d'un chat.

Lucien n'était pas en reste : malgré son âge avancé, il combattait avec brio trois sorciers à la mine déterminée, sans pour autant être débordé. Son bras décrivit un arc de cercle étincelant et, sans daigner prononcer la moindre formule, il propulsa ses trois adversaires au sol.

Harry discerna soudain une silhouette qui courait vers les arbres. Il jeta un regard au combat, et, décidant que ses compagnons pourraient s'en sortir sans lui, s'engagea dans la forêt à la poursuite de l'homme qu'il croyait être l'orateur. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était poursuivi, et ralentit rapidement. Il prit sa baguette, s'apprêta à transplaner, mais Harry sortit de l'ombre :

\- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette du sorcier vola et se perdit dans les buissons. Mais, à la grande surprise de Harry, ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça, gamin ? La Magie est plus forte, elle est en moi, et ce n'est pas un morceau de bois qui m'empêchera de régler son compte à un impertinent comme toi.

Il ouvrit les bras, et, avant que Harry pût réagir, lança une vague de magie pure qui le propulsa au sol. Haletant, le Survivant se releva péniblement, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, avant de s'effondrer, frappé par une nouvelle décharge. Il ne savait pas comment ces cérémonies superstitieuses fonctionnaient, mais il devait avouer qu'elles étaient efficaces. Le sorcier qui lui faisait face pratiquait la magie sans baguette, et était tout de même bien plus puissance que lui... Il avança d'un pas, ouvrit la bouche pour donner à Harry le coup de grâce.

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Ron avait surgi, inespéré. L'homme s'effondra, raide comme un piquet.

\- Mais tu es un grand malade ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire ?

Harry, sonné, se contenta de secouer la tête et de marmonner.

\- Ça devait être moi, il fallait que je l'arrête...

Ron secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Eh bah c'est raté, mon vieux. Allez, on le ramène aux autres, le combat est fini. Je pense que deux ou trois d'entre eux ont dû s'échapper, mais il y aura bien un lâche parmi ceux qu'on a chopé qui dénoncera les autres. Tu restes là, toi ! _Incarcerem !_

L'orateur avait réussi à lever le premier maléfice, et se relevait tant bien que mal. Le second sortilège de Ron le propulsa au sol.

/

L'affaire fut réglée rapidement, et le Ministre de la Magie français lui-même vint à la réserve, et félicita chaleureusement Ron et Harry. Il leur proposa un poste à Paris pour finir leur stage, mais les deux apprentis Aurors refusèrent : la semaine qu'ils avaient passée auprès des Gardes-Forestiers, et surtout, le dernier assaut, avait créé des liens forts avec l'équipe. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : connaître mieux cette étrange contrée.

Harry ne le disait pas, mais il gardait secrètement une seconde mission : découvrir comment un ramassis de superstitions morbides pouvaient donner une puissance réelle à ceux qui y croyaient. Et pour cela, il devait impérativement rester en Alsace.

A la fin du banquet qui avait été organisé pour la venue du Ministre de la Magie, Ron soupira d'aise. Avoir l'estomac plein et se sentir respecté le rendaient d'humeur joviale. Harry, néanmoins, restait préoccupé.

\- A ton avis, demanda-t-il, pourquoi ces tarés envoyaient les moldus dans la réserve ? Ils auraient pu se contenter de les égorger, ils étaient assez atteints pour ça.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Leur bouquin de malheur devait le leur avoir conseillé, ils le suivent à la lettre. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de rouvrir cette horreur... Peut-être que, quand on rentrera et qu'on lui racontera, Hermione voudra le lire. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander à ce moment-là.

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'attendrait pas qu'Hermione lui donne la réponse, cette fois-ci. Il devait savoir. Un frisson le parcourut... Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait de cette affaire une véritable idée fixe, une obsession presque maladive... A ce moment, il aurait dû se rappeler la fois où un conte de grand-mère l'avait dévié de son but. Mais il ne s'en souvint pas.

Silencieux, il s'assura que Ron s'était endormi. Veillant à ne pas faire craquer les lattes du parquet, il traversa la pièce et s'empara de l'affreux grimoire qui leur avait été si utile.

 _Il devait savoir_.

(1) ça suffit

(2) littéralement "Jésus Marie". Juron qui marque le plus souvent l'étonnement.

 **Voilà, je ne suis pas sûre que cette aventure soit très brillante, et je ne suis pas ravie de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je me suis amusée en l'écrivant, je suppose que c'est l'essentiel. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment quand même, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positifs comme négatifs !**


End file.
